¿Verdad o Reto?
by Nassor
Summary: Todos están jugando a la botella, y Nassor debe ser castigado, y quien mejor para castigarlo que su mayor enemigo? Pero no solo debe hacer eso, no era un castigo "Terrible" si no uno mas..."Afectuoso". Nassor con una venda en los ojos no tiene idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor, y Toshiaki se aprovecha de eso. El no se imagina que en el interior es el mas aclamado "crush" de Nassor


—Como siempre, una noche tormentosa golpeaba New Holland, la electricidad iba y volvía con cada relámpago, y eran difíciles las actividades nocturnas a obscuras.

Dentro de una habitación de paredes grises y pisos de madera obscura, las leves risas de unos cuantos niños se hacia oír.—

—¡Ya! ¡Sparky! ¡Basta!—

—El joven de cabello obscuro luchaba contra el bull terrier reanimado que saltaba en sus piernas y lamia su rostro.—

—¡Es increíble que pueda entender todos esos retos siendo un perro!—

—Exclamó Elsa mientras se reía y cubría su boca y estomago. En dicha habitación, Bob, Nassor, Edgar, Toshiaki, la chica rara, Victor y la chica de coletas múltiples jugaban Verdad o Reto con la típica botella.—

—Bueno, ¿Continuamos o no?—

—Se escucho la voz del japonés, a quien se le dificultaba aguantar tantas carcajadas.

Todos estando de acuerdo decidieron proseguir con los juegos. Victor giró la botella con fuerza, giro y giró hasta que se detuvo señalando a Edgar.—

—¿Verdad o reto?—

—¡Reto!—

—Muy bien... Te reto a darle un beso a la chica rara!—

—Exclamó Victor con aire victorioso, posando ambas manos en suelo, inclinándose hacia adelante, donde Edgar yacía sentado.

El chico de proporciones extrañas rodó sus ojos y se arrodilló volteandose hacia la rubia de grandes ojos, quien tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus marcados pómulos, se acercaron...y listo, Edgar besó la mejilla de la chica rara.—

—¡Dijiste un beso! No especificaste donde—

—se burló Edgar sentándose de nuevo, la chica rubia sonrió suavemente y se volteo hacia el frente, tocando suavemente su mejilla.

Edgar giró la botella y esta se detuvo en Nassor, quien con su expresión seria y sombría respondió con anticipación... —

—Verdad—

—Edgar compartió miradas con los demás chicos, quienes no mostraron compasión ayudándole a preguntarle algo—

—Ngh...¿Alguna vez amaste a alguien?—

—Nassor pareció pensarlo demasiado, posando su dedo índice en su boca para luego morderlo ligeramente, mirando al suelo—

—Solo a Colossus, no he amado a nadie más—

—Eso no suena a una completa verdad— Canturreo Victor

—Eso significa...¡castigo! ¡Treinta minutos al armario de Víctor con los ojos vendados!—

—Nassor suspiro de forma pesada y se levantó, tomó la venda que Sparky extendía desde su hocico y entro a dicho armario para luego cubrir sus ojos.

Continuaron el juego, Elsa tomó la botella y la giro, esta se detuvo en Toshiaki.

—¿Verdad o reto?—

—Verdad—

—La misma pregunta que le hizo Edgar a Nassor—

—Toshiaki pensó rápidamente viendo algún punto perdido en la pared—

—A mi mamá—

—Se escuchó un fuerte "Aaah~" por todos en la habitación, pero el de ojos rasgados solo se cruzó de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero seguido un pequeño «¡Yamete!» hacia todos en el cuarto.—

—Muy tierno, Toshi, pero sabes que no me refería a eso.—

—Victor subía y bajaba sus cejas y un "Uuuh~" suplanto la mofa anterior. Toshiaki rodó los ojos y se enderezó, posando ambas manos en el suelo—

—hubo alguien...—Todos parecían emocionados— ...Pero no tuve el valor—

—¿Que? Oh! ¡Vamos! Solo por ser un cobarde deberíamos castigarte!—

—Se escucho a Edgar hablar mientras lanzaba una pantufla de conejo hacia el japones, Victor al ver aquella zapatilla la tomó y escondió bajo su cama.—

—Cierto...pero como fuiste sincero...dejaremos que molestes a Nassor—

—Añadió Bob. Toshiaki suspiro con fastidio dejando de lado su postura recta casi reclamando un "Por qué yo?" Pero al final aceptó, era mejor que quedarse encerrado en completa obscuridad y que te molesten sin tú saber con quien cobrar venganza una vez libre.

—¿Puedo elegir que hará?— Preguntó Elsa con una radiante sonrisa en su boca—

—Ah...claro no veo porque no—

—Elsa frotó sus manos y se acerco al japones, quien luego de oír aquello se alejó de ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras susurraba muchas cosas en japones que el resto era incapaz de entender.—

—¡No haré eso!—

—¡Tienes que hacerlo!—

—¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No!—

—Recuerda~ de esta habitación no sale nada~—

—Ngh...¡No puedo!—

—Se levantó y camino en círculos intentando que su notable sonrojo bajase mientras Elsa explicaba todo a los demás en el cuarto.—

—No diremos nada, Toshiaki— Dijo Victor con una mirada cómplice pero prometiendo aquello de forma legítima, apoyado por todos los demás.

Finalmente, después de muchas vueltas, Toshiaki accedió a hacer aquello.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el armario y con un último vistazo al grupo entró.

Con cuidado y silencio cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y sintió la suave respiración del chico mas alto. Los nervios lo carcomían, no podía decir nada, no podía revelar quien era a el castigado.

Tomó asiento en el suelo al otro lado del armario abrazando sus piernas.

Las reglas eran claras, El castigado podía preguntar varias cosas, y el que castigaría solo respondería golpeando el fondo de madera del armario, un golpe para si, dos para no.

—Hay alguien aquí? —

—La grave y suave voz de Nassor se hizo escuchar, Toshiaki mordió su lengua para evitar responder de forma oral y con suavidad golpeó sus nudillos con la madera una vez.—

«Si»

—Se produjo un silencio profundo en el armario, Toshiaki comenzó con lo suyo, arrodillándose y comenzando a acercarse a él. —

—Mi castigo es muy malo?—

—No había expresión en su voz, era seria y monótona, hacia erizar la piel del Japonés como una ráfaga de viento frío recorriendo su cuello.

Este se quedó estático pensando en que responder. Finalmente golpeó la madera.—

«Si...No»

—Fueron Tres golpes que confundieron al mas alto. Quien alzó su rostro hacia la dirección del ruido frunciendo sus labios.—

—Qué—

—Toshiaki cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se cubrió la cara, estaba realmente nervioso, soltó un suspiro realmente pesado y continuó acercándose. Cuando su mano rozó su pierna se detuvo, ¿Y si esto estaba mal?

Pero ya no podía darse por vencido.

Nassor al sentir ese pequeño tacto en su pierna, bajo nuevamente el rostro. Posiblemente comenzaba a entender de que iba ese castigo.

El podía detener todo solo si decía la verdad, si revelaba el porqué de su castigo, pero era realmente vergonzoso y prefería quedarse callado.

Toshiaki se detuvo entre sus piernas y con sus manos comenzó a explorar desde su tobillo hasta sus muslos, la parte exterior hasta el interior.

El mas alto se tensó por completo intentando cerrar sus piernas pero el pequeño cuerpo del contrario le detuvo.

—¿A qué te referías con que mi castigo no sería bueno ni malo.?—

—No hubo respuesta, el japones avanzó un poco mas mientras levantaba sus rodillas y una de ellas la montaba sobre su hombro.—

—Oye...No, espera...—

—Toshiaki simplemente no le dejó hablar, le cubrió la boca con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha comenzaba a tocar los limites privados del mas alto, y parecía realmente que conocía de aquello, Nassor estaba a punto de detenerlo, puesto que tenia sus manos libres, pero a medida de que aquellos movimientos estimulantes continuaban parecía perder la fuerza.

Toshiaki descubrió su boca solo para comenzar a subir su suéter blanco y elevar su tacto a su abdomen, Nassor echó su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro pesado y casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente notorio para el japonés.

Así pasaron unos pocos segundos, Toshiaki prefirió hacer algo mas, Subiéndose en la cadera ajena haciendo movimientos circulares mientras se mantenía en equilibrio con sus manos presionando su vientre.

Ya comenzaba a sentir algo firme ahí abajo, aumentando su tamaño con cada roce. Y no podía negar que él también estaba emocionándose.

Mordía su labio para evitar hacer cualquier tipo de sonido que le identificase, pero no planeaba seguir con esa farsa...no luego de todo lo que actualmente pasaba.

Sintió la gran necesidad de besarlo, quería hacerlo, sentir sus labios contra los suyos y depositar una pequeña mordida en ellos, sentir su grado de resequedad y con una lamida humectarlos por completo.

Se cubrió la boca con una sola mano sin detener sus movimientos hasta escuchar pequeños murmullos salir de la boca contraria.

Intrigado volvió su mano a la posición iniciar y se acercó a el, donde cerca de su boca podía escuchar qué decía.

Por otro lado, Nassor estaba desorientado, confundido y excitado. No sabia quien era aquel o aquella que provocaba estragos en su interior, pero sin dudar ya comenzaba a nublar su mente, llevándole al final de su razonable ser, empujándolo a perder el control que tenia.

Levantó una mano a la venda en sus ojos, quería quitársela, pero un suave aroma a perfume juvenil y varonil le hizo detenerse...ese olor lo conocía...—

—T-Toshi...—

—Ese nombre se escapó sin previo aviso, el mas alto parecía no darse cuenta de ello, pero el mas bajo se ruborizó por completo, tensandose y dejando de moverse por un momento. ¿Como había llegado a esto?

Solo quería terminar con ese castigo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba sentado en su bajo abdomen con movimientos lascivos, tan emocionado como él... y ahora enterarse de que el otro lo había descubierto le hizo ponerse más nervioso aun.—

—Toshiaki...A-ah~…—

—Finalmente Nassor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se cubrió rápidamente la boca desviando su rostro privado de visión hacia su lado izquierdo...Diablos.—

—Y-yo...Maldita sea, Ya que. Ese es el nombre que responde a la pregunta que no logre responder...—

—Toshiaki cubrió su boca con sus dos manos...¿Eso era real? ¿En serio estaba pasando? ¿Le estaba diciendo eso? Estaba a punto de levantarse, técnicamente ya podía dejar de hacer eso, pero no contaba con algo... Nassor no era estúpido, siempre conoció a Toshiaki y reconocía su forma de respirar cuando estaba agitado, como después de salir de la clase de deportes. También sabia cual era su tacto y agarre, siempre que luchaban podía notarlo, y con el tiempo sabía los movimientos que haría cuando estaba realmente sorprendido (Cubrirse la boca) y conocía bien su cuerpo, Era un chico pequeño y rellenito, siempre le llamaba para tomar el libro mas alto de la estantería y este accedía a cargarlo en ocasiones. ¿Qué mas podía explicar el perfume? Ese era Toshiaki.

Cuando sintió que estaba por levantarse, este tomó sus manos y le dio vuelta a la situación, quedando encima de él con su cadera entre sus piernas y sus manos apresadas contra el suelo de madera del armario.

Toshiaki intentaba hacer fuerza, sin decir nada ni hacer algún movimiento involuntario. Pero cuando Nassor comenzó a quitarse la venda de los ojos se dijo a si mismo "Es mi fin".

En segundos sus miradas estaban conectadas, Nassor podía ver las mejillas del Japonés realmente rojas y su labio inferior tembloroso.

Mientras que Toshiaki veía una pequeña sonrisa formándose en los labios resecos del mas alto, además de un especial brillo en sus ojos.—

—N-no diré nada...Lo prometo—

—Ya no hace falta...solo quiero saber que piensas tú. —

—¿¡y-yo!?—

—Alzó un poco la voz arqueando su espalda por impulso, apegándose mas a el, y debía admitir que su cuerpo estaba tibio y sentía los músculos en su abdomen bastante marcados, lo que le hizo tragar en seco.—

—Ah...Yo...—

—Nassor le observaba fijamente a los ojos, llegando a incomodarlo e intimidarlo con esa mirada intensa suya. Pero al fondo veía como ese brillo lentamente desaparecía.—

—Estoy confundido...tu... no deberías gustarme, eres mi enemigo y...—

—Nassor desvío la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales inconscientemente tenían sus dedos entrelazados.—

—Nassor...Tu me gustas, pero...no lo sé, no parece ser correcto, y si...—

—A las primeras palabras, el mas alto se había volteado hacia el, observándole con ese fuerte brillo incrementándose y al final, no le dejó terminar, unió sus labios con los contrarios, cerrando sus ojos al mínimo contacto.

Toshiaki Se quedó inmóvil por un momento pero mientras los segundos pasaban, este accedió y correspondió al beso. Sus labios eran como había predicho, resecos y cálidos, mientras que los suyos propios eran suaves pero fríos. Era una mezcla extraña pero realmente exquisita para los dos. Las manos de Nassor fueron soltando las manos fe Toshiaki, y este al tener mas movilidad rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

Al romper el beso, los ojos del japones estaban cristalizados y ambas respiraciones estaban aceleradas.—

—Te amo, Toshiaki...—

—La voz de Nassor hizo acto de presencia mientras lo levantaba y abrazaba suavemente, la primera muestra de afecto que mostró y al segundo le fue correspondida, Toshiaki estaba feliz...aunque realmente confundido, ¿que eran? Se rehusaba a preguntar, solo debía disfrutar del momento.

Mientras, afuera del armario, Todos estaban con el oído pegado a la puerta, pero lastimosamente no se oía nada mas que aquellos pequeños golpes que al principio Toshiaki uso para comunicarse con Nassor...pobres de ellos.—


End file.
